


Babysitting Pinto

by Lemoncatfox



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Dont let Lammy use the oven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Pintos babysat by Parappas friends





	Babysitting Pinto

"Alright, Parappa and I are heading out for his concert! Keep Pinto out of trouble!" Papa Rappa told the friends of Parappa, here to babysit Pinto, his little sister.

"W-what do kids like?" Lammy asked Katy in a whisper.

"I dunno." She bent over to be eye-level with the dog. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's watch a movie!" Pinto said, running towards the tv. 

"What movie would you like to watch?" Matt asked her.

"This!" She held up The Book Of Life, furry edition.

"This movie looks cool." PJ said, shortly before falling asleep.

Matt got up. "I got to be right back." He walked out the room, passing Pintos room and seeing her lunchbox.

Uee waved at him, and Matt waved back.

 

After watching that, Pinto ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, are you hungry?" PJ said, following her in.

"Let's bake some cookies!" Pinto said.

"Alright!" Katy said, digging through the cabinet for cookies.

"L-let me see it... alright, I-i know how to cook them." Lammy said.

 

Papa Rappa and Parappa came back to their house on fire, and Lammy being banned from ever cooking cookies again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, if anyone wants
> 
> Uh, sorry its short


End file.
